


you've got mail

by yutorbit



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute Ending, DELIVERY BOY, Fluff, M/M, so soft on god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutorbit/pseuds/yutorbit
Summary: A man not much shorter than him opened the door, his hair disheveled and eyes fluttering open as he rubbed them with his finger."Yes?"Yuto had been so distracted by how pretty this man was that he didn't even tell him he was there to deliver a package."O-Oh yes, delivery for Kang Hyunggu?" He passed the package to the man, holding out his phone so the man could sign."Ah yes that's me, Kang Hyunggu," the man flashed a quick smile and Yuto felt his heart skip a beat.





	you've got mail

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing any fic/oneshot thing for pentagon so be nice uwu, also i'm sorry theres only like 4 characters in this ahah

Yuto didn't particularly like his job, needing to wake up as early as 7am in the morning to head to the delivery base to collect the packages that he'd spend the remainder of the day delivering but it was also an easy job and he was desperate for money. The job also meant he didn't need to work with that many people and he was more than happy to spend the day whisking around the area on his scooter alone. Yuto got up from his bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready, walking past his roommate's shut door. It was a tuesday which meant his roommate was probably fast asleep, his work schedule much more hectic than Yuto's. It also meant that Yuto spent his mornings alone most of the time, music blasting from his phone as he showered. Breakfast was the same, a few buns from the bakery nearby before driving off to the mail delivery base.

Once he was there he was immediately greeted by the other morning shift workers, managers, mail sorters and delivery people alike, all working hard to make sure delivery people like Yuto wouldn't run late and deliver those packages by sunset. Early mornings weren't so bad, mainly consisting of him waiting for his packages to be sorted out, it was always late morning, around 10am, when things got chaotic. Tensions were high that particular morning, tuesdays were always the worst. Luckily he didn't have that much mail to deliver so his items were done being processed much faster than the rest. Clutching the bag of packages, he went down and hopped onto his scooter.

Time passed by fast, it was already noon and he still had plenty more packages to deliver. So far there have been several houses where nobody answered the door and he was forced to leave a delivery note behind, the package still in his possession. Luckily no one had been unnecessarily rude to him yet, he thought to himself as he knocked on the door of the next house. A man not much shorter than him opened the door, his hair disheveled and eyes fluttering open as he rubbed them with his finger.

"Yes?"

Yuto had been so distracted by how pretty this man was that he didn't even tell him he was there to deliver a package. 

"O-Oh yes, delivery for Kang Hyunggu?" He passed the package to the man, holding out his phone so the man could sign. 

"Ah yes that's me, Kang Hyunggu," the man flashed a quick smile and Yuto felt his heart skip a beat. 

They stayed silent as Hyunggu grabbed the phone and signed, Yuto noticing how pretty and soft his hands seemed. He'd like to hold those hands eventually- He paused his thoughts for a second there.

Yuto that's fucking gay. 

Yuto shook his head, getting rid of his thoughts as Hyunggu passed him back the phone. Hyunggu waved goodbye, holding the package in his arms as Yuto started walking back to his motorcycle. 

'I want to see him again,' Yuto thought to himself, unbeknownst to him that Kang Hyunggu was thinking the same thing. 

Yuto was looking forward to work the next day surprisingly, maybe it was the fact that he wasn't yelled at yesterday by any of his managers or it was the way that Hyunggu person left him feeling happy and giddy for the rest of the day. His roommate Wooseok was actually awake when he woke up, stuffing his mouth with a PB&J sandwich. 

"Mwownin Yuto," he said, waving his sandwich in the air at Yuto, "I made you some coffee."

Yuto did a small wave back before entering the bathroom, slapping his cheeks once inside to get rid of the intrusive thoughts of Hyunggu out of his head. He didn't know why his mind kept replaying back to when Hyunggu smiled at him, his full lips parting away to reveal such a bright smile. Once done getting ready Yuto sat next to Wooseok on their couch, sipping on the warm coffee Wooseok had prepared. It was a comfortable silence between the two of them, the morning sun peeking through the windows. Yuto got up and set down the now empty mug in the sink, a mutual understanding that Wooseok would help clean it up. With that, he headed to work hoping to get the chance to see Kang Hyunggu once more. 

Not that Yuto was expecting to see Kang Hyunggu the very next day after their first encounter, he just didn't think that it would take a whole week until he saw a package with the name Kang Hyunggu on the front once again. He could feel the corner of lips curl up slightly seeing the man's name, though he quickly relaxed his face before any of his co workers noticed. Every fiber in his body was telling him to head to Hyunggu's house first, to see the man with messy hair and still in his pajamas greet him and yet he surpressed those thoughts once more, knowing how much trouble he could get into if he didn't follow the schedule. Yuto could feel his cheeks turning warmer, holding up his palms to them in an attempt to calm himself down. He then plopped onto the seat of his scooter, preparing himself for another day of deliveries. 

Work was not going as well as Yuto anticipated, having had the door been slammed in his face multiple times after he handed them their package. With his shoulders hunched, he walked up to Hyunggu's doorstep and knocked, faking a smile as he heard the door unlock.

"Delivery for Kang Hyunggu?"

"Hello yes that would be me," Hyunggu was dressed slightly better today, he had on a plain shirt and jeans and his hair looked combed through. He looked very cute, though Yuto did prefer his messier hair. 

"You look nice today," Yuto attempted complimenting him, handing over the package simultaneously. Hyunggu's cheeks and eartips began to turn red, looking down to avoid eye contact with the taller man for he was sure he looked as red as tomato right now. 

"T-Thank you, you look nice too..."

"Yuto. My name's Yuto."

"Well delivery boy Yuto," Hyunggu took the phone and began writing down his signature, "I'll see you again next time." Hyunggu then shone one his breathtakingly sweet smiles at Yuto and Yuto could feel his heart literally stop. 

'Fuck, this guy's really cute.' 

The next few weeks went by smoothly, every single morning Yuto would scan through his packages for the name Kang Hyunggu, aching to see him once more. The days in between each of Hyunggu's deliveries got shorter, not that Yuto minded. Though Wooseok had begun teasing him, noticing how his roommate looked forward to work each morning.

"Ooh, did you meet a cute boy at work?"

"Oh shut up Woo," Yuto shoved a bun before he spilled anything, too bad Wooseok had known him for years and could tell whenever Yuto was embarrassed. 

"So you did, how cute is he? I haven't seen you this worked up over a boy in a long time," Wooseok nudged his shoulder with Yuto's, annoying him on purpose. 

"Well, he knows my name."

"You haven't confessed your undying love to him yet? I'm disappointed in you Yuto."

"Argh enough Wooseok, I'm leaving!" Yuto jumped up to his feet and went straight out the door, giving Wooseok more than enough time to tell him, "Have fun at work Yuto!"

After much consideration aka Wooseok's teasing, Yuto set it upon himself to ask for Hyunggu's number today. The whole morning was a blur to him, Yuto merely going through the motions as he gave himself a mental pep talk on what to say to Hyunggu.

'Hey I think you're pretty cute, we should hang out sometime...' No that's not it, 'You're cool I think we should go out,' Wait no that's worst... 'Date me,' Okay definitely not saying that. 

Yuto had been so caught up in his thoughts that when he did make it to Hyunggu's front doorstep, he froze. He could feel his palms turning sweaty and his legs didn't feel as steady as they were moments ago. Taking in a deep breathe, he knocked on the door four times, something he always did when delivering. The door swung open and another person was on the other side. A man taller than Hyunggu though still slightly shorter Yuto was standing there, obviously not expecting any deliveries that morning. 

"Delivery for Kang Hyunggu?" 

"Ah Hyunggu, he's out right now so I'll take that for him," the man then took the package out of Yuto's left hand. 

"You're his...?" Yuto asked, handing the man the phone for him to sign. 

'Please, anything but the b word', Yuto thought to himself.

"Roommate?" The man quickly signed and handed Yuto back the phone, questioning why this delivery boy wanted to know his relation to Hyunggu. 

"Oh... well have a nice day," Yuto retreated back to his scooter in defeat, hearing the door shut and lock behind him. 

Just then, like an angel had fallen down on the sky, he heard his name being called out. 

"Delivery boy Yuto!" 

Hyunggu was now in front of him, running towards Yuto. Yuto blinked in disbelief, what was Hyunggu doing here? 

"Oh hey, I just delivered your package to your roommate."

"Shit Hongseo- I forgot to take my phone with me. At least he's still at home," Hyunggu ran past Yuto, frantically knocking on the door before his roommate let him in. He came out shortly thereafter, holding his phone proudly. 

"It's nice to see you again Yuto."

"About your phone, do you mind giving me your phone number?" Those words slipped right of Yuto's lips, covering up his mouth with his hands almost immediately. He didn't mean to say that out loud.

Hyunggu's cheeks turned the cutest pink, his head looking down at the floor. 

"Uhm... sure, it's [insert korean phone number]," Hyunggu's voice was much softer now, and it made Yuto's heart absolutely melt. Yuto made a mental note of Hyunggu's number.

"Thanks, well... I'll see you next time when I need to deliver something then," Yuto was about to turn around and head back when he felt Hyunggu grab his arm. 

"About that, I've been ordering more packages than I actually need to so that I could see you more often... I hope this doesn't creep out oh my God it totally is creeping y-" Yuto grabbed hold of Hyunggu's shoulders, making the shorter man's words stop in their tracks.

"I've been looking forward to work if it meant seeing you whenever I had to deliver your packages, if I were to be completely honest," Yuto was now fumbling his hands, his head turned away from looking at Hyunggu head on. Even with his head turned away, Yuto could tell Hyunggu was shocked by his answer, hearing the shuffling of footsteps before-

A quick peck on Yuto's cheeks.

"Glad to know the feeling was mutual," Hyunggu went back to the spot he was standing at before, "Since you have my number now we could maybe go out when you're not working?"

"Like... like a date?"

"Yes, like a date."

"I'd... like that very much Hyunggu. Now if you excuse me, I should probably head back to delivering, these packages won't deliver themselves," Yuto let out an awkward laugh, not expecting Hyunggu to laugh along with him with cutest brightest laugh he's ever heard. 

"See you next time delivery boy Yuto!" Hyunggu called out to Yuto who was now walking towards his scooter. Well, not before Yuto ran back to Hyunggu and made him write down his phone number on a piece of scrap paper 'just in case'. Yuto eventually zoomed off, leaving Hyunggu standing there smiling like an idiot.


End file.
